lord_of_dungeonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Watchtower
Introduction Watchtowers are the vehicle for progress in Domains (Winfred, Kaybern, Kordo). You "station" (heh.) explorers in watchtowers to help you progress by finding new areas (hence expanding the domain map), shrines and fortresses. *Domain *Domain Monsters *Shrines *Domain Bosses *Domain Lords *Domain Fortress What you stand to gain Domains are a huge part of the game. Here's a summary of what you stand to gain from progressing in Domains: #'Monsters:' Domain monsters are strong, give more and higher-tier visitors, and are required for Ennobling companions. #'Domain Items:' Domain-only items are needed for Ennobling companions, and some special gear refinements as well. This also includes Domain Coins. #'Honor Points:' After a while, you only get 1 honor point even from Mythic monsters on your own map. Domain fortresses can give multiple points per fight. #'Cleaners:' Shrines give cleaners, which are used to stabilize areas in your own domain: the only way to get them apart from the Alchemy Building, which is much slower. Breakdown of Watchtower #Use this to level up the Watchtower. Increases Info/Turn. Costs Domain Coins, Green Essence , Plan Pieces and Gold. #The Areas of the watchtower. Winfred and Kaybern have 5 areas per Watchtower (including the one the Watchtower is built on), while Kordo has 10. #Watchtower type and Job that gives bonus Info Collection. Put up an explorer with the proper job to gain the sizeable bonus. #Shows the various status of the tower. #*Shrine and New Area discovery depend on LCK, #*Fortresses on DSC, #* and Info Collection on MBT (and bonus). You get this much Info per Turn (30 seconds). #Shows the current Info out of 5000. Once it reaches 5000, you roll with the chances from 4''' to find either a New Area (if you haven't found all 5/10 for the Watchtower yet), Shrine or Fortress. Watchtower List (Tables scroll horizontally)(Hover over monster sets)' Winfred All Monster Sets:'(Hover)' List of all Watchtowers in Winfred: Kaybern All monster sets:'(Hover)' List of all Watchtowers in Kaybern: Kordo All monster sets:'(Hover)''' List of all Watchtowers in Kordo: Bonus Info Collection There are two ways to get bonus information in a Watchtower: Explorer has Job matching with Watchtower. Explorer has skill that gives Info. bonus. Other Knowledge # Monsters in the form of Blockades show up after every new area is discovered. You must defeat the Blockade to discover any new areas. #The last area of every Watchtower has the domain boss as a Blockade. #You don't get any materials or monster captures for defeating the Blockade monsters. #Timer for fortresses and shrines begins when you login to the game. #It's advised to put up DSC-focused explorers in low-tier watchtowers, and LCK-focused explorers in high-tier watchtowers. #All Domains have a maximum coin limit. It's 2000,2100,2100 for Winfred, Kaybern, Kordo respectively. Domain won't produce more coins once you hit this number, until you collect them. #All Watchtowers cap on Info Collection. Low-tier ones are much easier to cap (with lower stats). This cap can only be broken by using Matching Job or Bonus Skills. Here's some raw data for low-tier Watchtower caps.